<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save his children by Nicoforlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052051">Save his children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife'>Nicoforlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family, Other, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoforlife/pseuds/Nicoforlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He only hoped it wasn't to late</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save his children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this right after the streams ended so is a lil rushed but I will remake/exspand it just had to get it out there</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil had many things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if there was one thing he took pride in over anything else. It wasn't his records or status. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his kids; his intelligent, quick thinking, fighters of kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt more pride every time he saw Techno in a fight than he ever did for himself, more joy seeing Wilbur sing than he felt alone, and more hope seeing Tommy smile than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's why he was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing on the edge of a tower, wings tickled by the faint breeze, gazing down at the land that had torn his children, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his sons</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his pride and joys - his </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> - apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was not an angry man. He did not hate easily, but he hated this server for what it had done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His poor sons - his sweet, sacred sons with no wings of their own, but able to fly in their own right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span> by this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he wouldn't stand to lose them any more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As quiet as the faint breeze around him he fell forward, letting air rush past his face before opening his wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boys couldn't hide from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With silent steps he landed above their home, slinking into the ravine to hear them screaming; well, to hear Tommy yelling at Techno as Wilbur egged both on to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You killed Tubbo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It stays in the pit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren’t you still so angry Tommy, aren’t you? He betrayed you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil paused and watched his boys, his perfectly mortal boys. He couldn't let this continue. A sharp whistle echoed through the ravine, Phil flapping his wings to add a snap to the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boys turned, and his heart ached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was crying, tears streaking through a grime covered face, hurt clouding his eyes. Techno’s eyes were too dull, his grin too calm, all emotions carefully tucked away in a face of calm apathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Wilbur, his sweet siren Wilbur…  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were manic and crazed, a self destructive lightning flashing behind them as he giggled with a sick kind of glee, "Phil! Of course, add another betrayal to the list, why not!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil sighed, jumping down; the only sound his landing made was a faint tap of his shoes hitting the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boys,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cooed softly as power leaked into his voice, quietly urging them to listen and follow orders, heart crying out when their eyes glazed over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's time to go home boys, no more fighting." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, with little more than a faint flap of the wings, the four vanished. Leaving behind only a few purplish-black feathers for Tubbo to stumble upon later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not even a memory to attach them to.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment it feeds my soul</p><p> </p><p>Oh look a discord link<br/>https://discord.gg/xJ8dMjv</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>